How to Make Her Smile
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: It has been a few weeks since Clare revealed to Eli about the assualt with Asher. Eli will do all he can to make Clare happy again. Could this path lead them to grow more closer? Possible two or three shot. For now rated T but MIGHT go to M later.


**Well hello there! Yikes, it's been like since July since I've posted anything story related. My apologies, I've been busy, and am still real busy with my life and such. I don't know how much more I plan on updating or writing on here, but I will say some of my stories are going to be dis continued, because I got no good ideas on what to add.**

**This one however was just an idea that slipped into my head, and anytime I wasn't busy I've just been writing this. I think this story will go about 2 or 3 chapters…I don't know depends on how many reviews/subscribes I get! I have ideas for this one, so if ya like this great if not I'm sorry! Haha. **

**Enjoy!**

How to Make her Smile

Eli's POV  
It has been a little over a week since Clare told me about the harassment, as well as since the conclusion of Romeo and Jules. She's been nothing but supportive to me through all of this. Despite opening night which I understand those circumstances, she's been the most amazing caring girlfriend any guy could ask for and the more I'm around her the more I fall in love with her.  
I feel like its my turn to truly show her that I am "all in." Not that I had any doubts, but especially after all she has been through.  
There right at her locker stood a what I thought was a sad looking Clare. She was completely hiding her face inside the locker, as if she didn't want to show her beautiful face to the world.  
I'm not having this. I walk behind her wrapping my arms around her from behind causing her to jump and squeal.  
I chuckled and leaned in to place a delicate kiss on her cheek.  
Clare turned around and a small smile started to form on her face. "You scared me there." She whispered. It sounded as if she was crying. I knew it!  
I moved a few curls behind her ear and left my hand in her hair. "Let's go somewhere and talk."  
"But I've got class. We both have class, we can't skip."  
I shut her locker and take her hand in mine leading the way towards the doors. "Well today we both are, and I promise it'll be worth it." I flashed her a smirk, which seemed to lighten her up more.

I decided to take her back to my house. I figured no one was home, so a couple hours here wouldn't hurt to talk here.  
I lead her up to my room and we sat down on my bed.  
"Lye down facing back up." I command.  
Clare gave me a questioned look.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Clare nodded, and lay on my bed on her stomach as I requested.  
I scooted close to her still sitting up and rested my hand over her back rubbing small slow circles over her back.  
Clare turned her head facing me and finally really looking at me for the first time today. "Eli." She softly whispers. "I don't get it."  
My hand stopped for a bit but rested on the small of her back. "Don't get what sweet girl?"  
"Why do I still feel like this? It's just not fair. To you." Her breath hitched at the last part. "I'm so sorry, I'm trying so hard to get over this assault but its just been so hard, and everyday I continue to feel weak and worthless and just not good enough to anyone."  
My heart sank at this. Seeing and hearing my baby girl like this just kills me.  
Clare picks my hand up in hers, and places a gentle kiss on it. "You've been through so much Eli, and I just wanted to remind you how much I love you and admire you for the amazing man you've become. I feel like I'm not good enough for you, and don't deserve someone as great as you." She let go of my hand and covered her face turning on her side facing away from me.  
I couldn't take this. I got up off of the bed, and shut my door locking it (from the inside not the outside) with my old combination lock.  
Once Clare herd the click from the lock she immediately zapped up.  
I walked back to my bed and settled down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"E-Eli why did you...?"  
I stopped her. "Don't worry about that, just lay back down."  
She again lied back on her stomach, her beautiful face facing me.  
I placed my hand on her back again this time not rubbing it though. "I know you've been through so much in the past few weeks, and I'm sure it's hard, but you can't keep holding it all inside."  
Clare blinked tears out, and I reached my thumb over to brush them away, and rub it over her delicate cheek.  
"I do know how much you love me, and I get that every day I see you. Even when you aren't at your best I know it. Don't ever think you're not good enough for me Clare Edwards, because that is not nor will it ever be true."  
Clare struggled to let out a small smile, but I saw more lust in her eyes.  
I decided to take a risk. I gently pushed her to lye on her back and hovered over her body. I cupped my hand over her cheek and met my lips with hers.  
I kissed her gently massaging my lips to hers, and felt a return in favor with her lips on mine.  
I broke the kiss slowly and carefully rested my forehead on top of hers. I placed a quick peck on her nose. "I love you so much Clare Edwards."  
Clare moaned very softly. Not in a sexy way but more of a sigh of relief kinda deal.  
I was determined to crack that smile from her lips. I moved my forehead off of hers and brought my lips to her cheek, then trailing them down her jaw line to her neck. For the first time in awhile I placed an open mouth kiss on Clare's neck.  
It wasn't too long at all until I felt a vibrate against my lips. I quickly removed my lips from her neck and saw the most beautiful sight.  
Clare was giggling. She was smiling! Not only those two but she had a cute little blush surrounding her entire face. "That kinda tickled."  
I smiled wide and pulled her body to mine, hugging her tightly. I buried my face into her neck and planted little kisses into the crook of her neck.  
She continued to giggle and removed my face from her skin. She reconnected our foreheads.  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear and see. That adorable little laugh of yours, and that beautiful smile I love." I laid us both down on my bed and placed her head on my chest, holding her body to me.  
"I don't know what I'd without you Eli. I promise I will do all I can to get better."  
"And I promise I will be there with you holding your hand." I entwined our fingers squeezing her hand in mine. "As you progress to get better." I placed a kiss on her hand. "And from there and on."

XXXX

Yesterday was a great day for me and Clare. Despite her PTSA she's dealt with lately we spent about 2 hours just lying in my bed talking.  
She opened up completely to me about her feelings, and I listened to her, held her while she cried, and of course we both talked about it.  
I couldn't be any happier about how strong this relationship is getting with her, and the fact that we both are more than comfortable with opening up to each other about anything just takes things to a whole new level!  
I even convinced her to set up an appointment with my own therapist to get her help with recovering from the assault. I told her that if she ever wanted me to come to therapy with her I would be more than happy to accompany her, and I even feel ready to welcome her to accompany me at my own sessions whenever she wants.  
I found out that ever since I told her mother and Ms Oh about the assault her own mom has accepted me a lot more than the first relationship. My parents both love Clare and their offer for her to come over whenever she wants still stands. That is whenever she's ready on both our parts.  
Walking down the hallway today was just so much different than yesterday. Today I spotted my girl again by her locker only this time there weren't any tears. She did have her back turned away from me, looking at a picture she was holding. It was a picture of us that Adam took after opening night of Romeo and Jules. I had my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to me. My lips planted a kiss on her cheek, as she still had that bouquet of roses in one hand while the other settled over my cheek.  
I smiled at her cuteness and came up with an idea. She's been through a lot, I've been through a lot, and ever since yesterday I feel like the whole next step thing should take a start...today, now.  
I made sure she didn't see me or hear me and I sneaked right behind her like yesterday and wrapped my arms around her from behind.  
Clare didn't even flinch; she immediately turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss.  
It was a nice quick but lingering kinda of kiss.  
"Good morning my handsome boyfriend." She sounds awfully chipper this morning.  
"And good morning to you too my beautiful girlfriend."  
Clare smiled and dropped one arm as I did to wrap mine over her shoulders and her to wrap one around my waist.  
We walked to class and before I dropped her off at her first class, I pulled her into a tight hug giving her multiple kisses on her forehead. "I love you baby girl. Have a good class." I whisper in her ear.  
She placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you too. Thanks for walking me to class."  
"I'll see you at lunch?"  
"You might." I say jokingly.

XXXXX

Clare's POV  
"Clare?"  
As we were sitting down for lunch I sat and slowly swirled my fork around the spaghetti. Of course I stopped my real thoughts to Jenna and Alli's concerned voices.  
"Ow! What Jenna?" Jenna had thrown a breadstick at me.  
Alli chimed in. "It's ok Jenna. She's just really excited about her little talk with Eli yesterday."  
I sighed. "We really opened up a lot to each other yesterday. And ever since our talk Eli's been more affectionate. It makes me feel so happy inside."  
"Aww Clare bear! You're in love aren't you?" Jenna asked.  
Before I could answer the obvious Alli again jumped into the question. "Um where have you been? Of course they're in love! And it's that love we all wish we had.  
I placed my hand under my chin resting my elbow on the table.  
I felt someone sit right next to me. Could only be one person.  
"Hey baby girl." Eli wrapped his arm around my waist softly tickling my side under the shirt.  
I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder.  
Alli and Jenna mimicked my hand to chin pose watching Eli and I be complete love dorks.  
Eli smiled and moved his hand in mine placing a few kisses on my hand.  
"Elijah you're being awfully mushy today! Any reason?"  
Eli removed his lips from my hand resting his forehead on mine. "Can't a boyfriend be a total mush to his girlfriend?"  
I giggle.  
"Ok that's our cue to leave!" Jenna said awkwardly with Alli following.  
As my best friends left which I didn't seem to care, I moved into my boyfriends lap enjoying the embrace.  
"So cauliflower soup again Edwards?" He gestured the soup.  
"It's one of my favs!"  
"Want me to feed you?"  
I can't believe what I'm hearing! Elijah Goldsworthy wants to feed me? I guess it makes sense since I'm his girlfriend but he's never been this mushy before, so I'm a little surprised.  
Eli nodded and picked up the spoon in my thermo stirring the soup and pointing the spoon towards my mouth.  
I giggled and opened my mouth slightly as he placed the spoon in my mouth.

Today I am seeing a whole different side of Eli that I never thought existed. I mean I know he loves me and I know and see how well he treats me and always has, but today he's just been 100.10% affectionate.  
He walked me to almost all of my classes, I got about nine kisses today, and he even invited me over again to his house after school.  
I mean sure that's what boyfriend and girlfriend typically does, but I see a huge difference. Last year when Eli got clingy I panicked. I wouldn't say he's being "clingy" because it's not like he's been following me around like a lost puppy, he's just being really sweet rather than weird.  
I think it has to do with that talk we had yesterday.  
"Clare!" Alli came over to the table I was sitting at. Yeah I'm trying to wrap up this article but I can't really think about that right now.  
"Hey Alli. I'm actually glad you're here." I shut my laptop and gestured her to take the seat next to me.  
"Why? Everything ok? Is it Eli?" She seemed almost worried.  
"Relax, it's nothing bad at all! But it is kind of about Eli."  
I think Alli senses what I'm about to say. "Girl tell me."  
I looked around to make sure it was safe to talk. All is clear, and looked back at Alli. "You know how Eli and I opened up to each other or at least I did more of the opening up?"  
Alli nodded. "Yeah which I'm so proud of you for doing. It's always important to be open with your feelings to your boyfriend."  
I smiled at the "boyfriend" part. Gosh I gotta quit gushing in my head. "Well ever since then I've felt this whole new level of closeness with him. I can now open up to him, he can open up to me." I sighed and felt Alli's hand over mine.  
"I'm so happy for you Clare. You deserve this."  
"And it wasn't just that we talked, he was holding me in his arms, rubbing my back, and just comforting me in every best way possible when I got to the hard stuff." I paused and looked down at our hands but saw my ring. I took a moment to twist the ring off my finger, studying it carefully.  
Alli's eyes widened. "Wait are you really?"  
I held the ring between my thumb and index. "I don't know when, but yes I think I'm ready to take that next step. I've been ready, but I think after yesterday I have no doubts or concerns. Eli's the one."  
Alli smiled. "Wow, that's probably the most honest and sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say. I think you two are destined."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. Even since day one, despite my first thoughts on him I think you two have been through a lot, but have managed to get through it. Plus have you seen the way you smile when you're with him?"  
I blush a little. "Even at my worst he manages to crack it out." I moved my hair away revealing the mark.  
"Oh my god! A hickey?" She almost shouted, until I cover my hand over her loud mouth.  
"Alli!" I exclaimed in a hush tone.  
"Sorry, but wha..?"  
I cut her off, "I know you're probably surprised."  
"My baby girl is growing up!" She smirked and patted me on the shoulder.  
We both laughed and got up gathering our stuff for last period.

XXXXX

Once we got to his house after school. I decided to take a nap while Eli finished his final editing for his latest film he planned on sending to NYU.  
I have quickly grown to love his bed. I don't know what it is about it. Maybe his comforting scent or just the fact that he sleeps in it every night but I love the feeling of surround my body feels in his bed.  
I wasn't really sleeping, just resting my eyes in attempt to rest up. I agreed to go bike riding with Eli after dinner which yes Bullfrog did invite me to stay for take out.  
I then herd a laptop close and Eli getting off his work chair. Then I felt a body bounce right on the bed beside me, and two familiar arms wrap around my body from behind. If that wasn't enough to blush at, I also felt a head burry in the crook of my neck causing me to shutter a little.  
"Mind if I join you? I do after all need my naps for health reasons." He whispers in my ear.  
I giggle at this amazing sensation. "I don't see why not. So long as I'm not a disturbance."  
He kisses my ear multiple times before whispering in my ear again. "Disturbance is the last ever thing you are."  
"Eli, what is up with you today?" I grab his one hand that's resting on the side of my waist.  
"What do you mean?" He whispers softly again in my ear.  
"You're just being so lovey dovey. Not that I dis like it."  
"I just love you, and want to show you how much I do. I hope it's not making you uncomfortable."  
I my body around to face him, and stroke my thumb over his cheek. "This is not at all uncomfortable. I love this." I smile.  
Eli traces his finger over my lips. "I see that beautiful smile again." He pecks my lips. "Clare, I don't know about you, but the reason I've been so "mushy" is because I know you've had a rough last few weeks, and I really want to be as supportive as possible."  
"You always have been."  
"I know that, but seeing you sad broke my heart, and plus I feel like we've grown closer, and close enough to I don't know..."  
"Become more touchy feely with each other?" I added.  
He nodded. "Yeah. But only if you're ok with it."  
I took him by surprise as I slipped my hand down his shoulder and chest and stopped at the hem of his shirt, taking it between my fingers.  
Eli's eyes about froze. "Are you sure?"  
"Are you comfortable with it?" I ask before pulling.  
Eli sat up slowly and tugged his shirt over his head throwing it to the ground. He displayed that famous smirk of his.  
I then sat up and placed a hand on his naked chest, causing him to cover his hand over mine.  
We both leaned our faces in, connecting our lips into a sweet kiss. We didn't want to get to caught up in the moment for this was only our first nap and we gotta take things slow.  
We broke apart slowly from the kiss and pressed noses together giggling like little children.  
I then slowly broke away to again take him by surprise by lifting my own shirt over my head leaving me in a not so covering tank top. (a/n shes wearing a bra don't worry)  
Eli looked lovingly into my eyes and settled us back in his bed. Eli spooned up behind me, pulling my body close to his, while I rested my hand over his triceps.  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered into my ear.  
"So are you. I really like this." I whispered softly while softly stroking his arms.  
"So are we really going to take that nap?" He whispers seductively.  
"You know you need your rest. For health reasons?"  
"Right." He sighed sadly into my hair.  
"How about after our bike ride we pick up where we left off?" I suggested.  
"I like that idea." He placed one more kiss on my neck and shifted his head a little closer to mine. "Sweet dreams baby." His hands slowly stop rubbing my stomach, as mine slowly stop caressing his arms.  
"Sweet dreams." I reply with a yawn, with us both dozing off into slumber.

XXXXX

**Please let me know what you think of this! It's been awhile since I've written fan fiction, so I'm a little rusty! But writing does relax me, and I will do my best to update as much as I can, BUT again, reviews would be _joli_! **


End file.
